Unexpected Turn
by Superpulse2
Summary: What if everyone saw Ichigo defeats Aizen and deem his good enough to become a captain. what will happen when his vice-captain is a certain orange hair shinigami, Rangiku Matsumoto?


**Bleach:Unexpected Turn**

**Chapter1:Ending the War 1  
><strong>

"Chimera Parc" said all the three fraccion of the trecera Espada: Sun-Sun, Mila-Rose and Apache. The effect was instantenous, the left arms of the three turned red and combined together. After a while a monstruous sight stood in front of the fifth squad and the tenth squad vice captains. A monster of about a 10 store high building appeared. He has brown fur and seems to have no eyes

" I feel so cold" thought Rangiku.

"His name is Allon, he is our personal pet" said Apache

Allon turned his head away from his enemies seeming uninterested. Rangiku saw this and let her guard dropped, but it was a fatal mistake. Suddenly Allon rushed rushed towards Rangiku.

"Shit..." thought Rangiku

* * *

><p>In garganta leading to Karakura Town, we could see one Kurosaki Ichigo running at top speed on a blue rough pathway. Suddenly the Ichigo lost control of his reaitsu and the path broke and he fell into complete darkness.<p>

"Ichigo, wake up" said a voice. Slowly Ichigo opened his eyes and nearly immediately closed them again. He opened them again a little bit and could see the bright blue sky without clouds. Slowly Ichigo got up and noticed that he was in his inner world. He turned round and instead of usually seeing the old man Zangetsu standing on a pole on the top of a building he saw a stranger wearing a black coat and hood.

"Who are you? And where is th old man Zangetsu?" cried Ichigo

The stranger slowly said: " That's right, it is your first time entering your inner world in your bankai state. Realisation then drew onto Ichigo: "Zangetsu, are you Zangetsu?"

The stranger removed his hood and Ichigo could see a man having should length wavy black hair floating with the wind and said:"Wrong, what is your name of your bankai? I am Tensa Zangetsu. Do you truly believe that in your current state you will defeat Aizen. Wrong again. I will you you the saigo getsuga tensho, are you willig to learn it, Ichigo?"

"Of course!" replied Ichigo.

"Very well, you must also bear in mind that inside Heuco Mundo time flows faster thn in the real world, one hour here has an equivalence of 3000 hours in the real world, so let's get started"

Allon turned his head away from his enemies seeming uninterested. Rangiku saw this and let her guard dropped, but it was a fatal mistake. Suddenly Allon rushed rushed towards Rangiku.

"Shit..." thought Rangiku

She closed her eyes and waited for the impact to come but none came. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that Ichigo stood in front of her. But she noticed that Ichigo was different from before. Ichigo was taller and his hair grew longer. His orange hair reached to hiss eyes. Ichigo was in his shikai and Rngiku couldn't feel his reaitsu.

"Are you okay, Rangiku-san?" asked Ichigo

Before Rangiku could even answer, Apahe yelled: "Who the hell are you? Help comes one after the other, it's annoying!"

Ichigo just looked emotionlessly at the three fraccions and replied: "Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami"

"Substitute Shinigami, I recognize you, you're the one who defeated Grimmjow"

Ichigo showed no sign of having heard her. Don't like to be ignored, Apache orderd Allon to kill him. For once Allon listened to them and attacked again with his fist. Ichigo just blocked its attack with his hand. Allon screamed that could be heard all over the town and increased its reaitsu dramatically. All the captains raised their eyebrows at the reaisu. Rangiku started to have trouble breathing due to the prseeure created.

"Matsuoto!" cried Hitsugaya as he sensed his vice-captain start to lose control of her reaitsu

"You're losing your focus, is it because you are concerned about your vice-captain?" said Tia Haliberl, the tercera espada.

"Shut up!" said Hitsugaya before attacking again.

"I can't breathe" panted Rangiku. Suddenly the reaitsu that was oppressing her vanished. Ichigo released his own reaitsu to opress Allon reaitsu. " Don't worry, as long as I'm here I won't allow any trace of reaitsu pass by me" said Ichigo. Rangiku felt better by hearing Ichigo's words.

Ichigo faced Allon and stretched out his palm into the air. All of a sudden black flames appeard out of nowhere. When the flames die down, an unreleased zanpaktou in its sheath was suspended in mid air. Ichigo grabbed the sheath and slowly took out his sword.

"when the sun sets down, the moon appears, it is then that you show your true form. Slash through the moon, Zangetsu!"

Ichigo's zanpaktou changed into a giant sword with no hilt, hust like a kitchen knife.

Allon opened his eyes and charged a cero. Before the cero was charged, Ichigo appeared in front of the monster and cut through it into half. The monster screamed one last time before dying.

All of a sudden Apache, Sun sun and Mila rose all charged in their released form behind Ichigo without their left arms.

"I commend your courage" said Ichigo "Getsuga Rendan"

From Zangetsu three blue getsugas appeared and with a slash all three getsugas rushed to the fraccion and killed them.

Hitsugaya slashed and scratched Haiblel on her hand. "You're losing your concentration, is it because Kurosaki Ichigo killed your Fraccion" The tercera espada didn't reply but just continued her attack vowing to kill Kurosaki Ichigo once she dealt with Hitsugaya.

"Destroy, Tiburon" said Hailibel and entered her ressurection form. Before even hitsugaya could react, halibel striked once and he fell down, injured.

Halibel went to Ichigo: "you're the one that killed my fraccion? Now I will kill you" then she charged at Ichigo. Fifty metres from Ichigo, Halibel lauched a yellow cero. Being unprepared, Ichigo received the cero and the cero exploded . After the blast dispersed, the clothes of Ichigo were all torn up and blood dripped from his forehead

"Shit, I let my guard down"thought Ichigo "No choice then, I have to go into bankai to defeat an opponent of this level"

"BanKai!"

A blue light surronded Ichigo and is dispersed after a while. Ichigo wore a black shikakushou with a white cloth tighten around his waist. His zanpakutou took the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out. While in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Ichigo's right hand becomes covered by a black glove and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further , spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm.

"hmm, isn't Ichigo's bankai different from before" thought Rangiku as she saw Ichigo's bankai.

"Tensa Zangetsu"said Ichigo refering to the name of his Bankai. Halibel couldn't care less and charged. As soon as they crossed sword, Halibel's sword broke to everyone's surprise watching the battle including Hitsugaya and Rangiku.

"How is this possible, without even trying his weapon broke mine" thought Halibel in shock

"you're probably wondering how I broke your weapon so easily. Don't be ashamed, no one can touch me when I am in this state. In this state I am a transcendant being that transcends hollows, shinigamis and humans" explained Ichigo.

Suddeny Ichigo appeared just behind Halibel "Getsuga Tenshou"

Halibel didn't have time to react and had no choice but to take on the attack. Unfortunately, it was too much for her and she turned to ash. Getsuga Tenshou created a crater of around 500 metres diameter on the ground. Everyone was surprised by the strength of the attack


End file.
